Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Petuniaxc3x97hybrida 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balrufwhitxe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Double Petunia plant, botanically known as Petuniaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balrufwhitxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Balrufwhitxe2x80x99 is the result of a planned breeding program with the objective of developing Petunia cultivars with large, double flowers and vigorous mounded-trailing growth habits.
The female parent of xe2x80x98Balrufwhitxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Petuniaxc3x97hybrida variety, designated xe2x80x98BFP-39xe2x80x99 (not patented), which exhibits a vigorous trailing habit and single white flowers. The male parent of xe2x80x98Balrufwhitxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Petuniaxc3x97hybrida variety, designated xe2x80x98BFP-61xe2x80x99 (not patented), which exhibits an upright habit and double white flowers. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single seedling originating from the above stated cross during November 1998 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and initially designated xe2x80x98BFP-740xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits fully double white flowers;
(b) forms dark green foliage;
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) exhibits an upright, mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to Petunia plant named xe2x80x98Cobinkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,012) and xe2x80x98Cascadia Double Pinkxe2x80x99 (not patented). However, in side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar have larger sepals and larger flowers with more petals of a different color than xe2x80x98Cobinkxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Balrufwhitxe2x80x99 has larger flowers, larger sepals and lighter colored flowers than either xe2x80x98Cobinkxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98Cascadia Double Pinkxe2x80x99.